The Dying Light in The Glowing Shadow
by Fochi-chan
Summary: 'Admit it, Aibou...' Even after clasping his ears, even after closing his eyes he still heard the words. He somehow… just knew what Shiro was doing. 'Ya lost Aibou...Tha only reason ya were king, is because I allowed ya too be…' Ichigo opened his eyes as Shiro left the mirror, his porcelain white hands were bracing against the frame as his white form pushed himself out. Yaoi. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Dying Light in the Glowing Shadow.

**Warning: **Blood. Evil Shiro. A little yaoi, a.k.a boy x boy. Slightly insane Ichigo.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach

* * *

Ichigo glared hatefully at the mirror, two streams of tears tracked down his cheeks without any hindrances, before slowly dripping down his cheeks and leaving water mark on his face. The marks slowly dried before new tears appeared, but this time the tears didn't come slowly, but flowed freely down his skin.

He had enough of being compared to his much better brother, being compared not only at the school but also at the dojo. His brother, in fact twin brother, had top grade at school, followed closely by Uryuu Ishida, and Inoue Orihime. But he also had the looks and body.

His brother was also very popular amongst the males in their class. He was very good in combat and he always won in a fight. He was also known as a 'lady-killer' amongst the girls at the school, swarming him like moths to a flame, sometimes even some guys. He had many friends and was always occupied talking with them.

Even his father expected more from his brother, whose name was Shiro Kurosaki, ignore the name play. Kurosaki Isshin had big plans for his son, the younger son, the better one.

His brother had pale skin, almost the same color like his hair, which was snow white. It was spiky and going in every direction but was still soft to the touch, the strands barely covering the illuminating yellow eyes. The eyes were what stood out the most on his brother, as they were a sickly yellow, but many found it seducing, as an albino's eyes normally were red.

Ichigo was the opposite, having orange hair, like the fruit the color got the name from. His eyes were a bland chocolate brown, no life in them. Tan skin stretched over his muscles as he trained every day to at least be something.

Ichigo was literally living in his younger brothers shadow, always being compared to the brother who was faster, better, and stronger.

Once Ichigo had actually thought he had friends, a nice small group. He had actually been happy, and thought people actually wanted to know _him,_ and not his _brother. _But he had slowly started to notice the groups wanted to go to his house whenever they were together. It was especially whenever Shiro's training had finished and he had come home.

Ichigo had dropped them the second they had started to become too much, always trying to get to know Shiro through Ichigo. After that he had built a stone hard wall around his heart, with no door leading inside to his fragile heart. Many had tried after that to know Ichigo, tried to get him to introduce them to his 'lovely brother', but he denied it every time, a 'no' even before they gotten the chance to open their mouths.

Now a scowl or a frown could be seen on his face everywhere and anytime. His eyebrows knitted tightly together as he would walk down the hall, glaring at any girl who still thought that he would suddenly become nice, giving cards with hearts on it, smelling like perfume, hoping he would hand it over to his brother.

He normally just crumbled it in front of them and threw it out; ignoring the many glares he got from the girls who comforted the crying girls, silently muttering curses after him.

He was labeled as a freak after that

He slowly started to get in fights all the time, beating group after group by himself. Many had tried to get him to join their group, they believing that he would come to them willingly. The leader normally just sent some of the newbie's. Ichigo normally just sent them back in a 'body bag' as they say.

But even after getting detention almost every day, even after getting sent home, even breaking a teacher's nose, his father still ignored him, favoring Shiro far more than he should.

Ichigo glared into the mirror, hate filled in his eyes before it slowly died, leaving only tired, lifeless eyes behind. His face became slack and mouth forming a thin line. He stared into his mirror but the only thing he saw his brother's face, smirking at him arrogantly, pose sure and relaxed. But there was a difference, instead of the normal white sclera; he had a night black sclera, surrounding his yellow eyes, making them stand even more out. He looked demonic in a sense.

_'You'll never become something...' _sounded in Ichigo's head, sounded like his brother's voice, teasingly, arrogantly and cocky. It wrapped itself around his mind and echoedthe words he thought every day. _'Father sometimes wishes that only I was born...' _Ichigo watched the mirror as the image of Shiro's mouth continued moved, forming each word with a grin. _'I'm the king, Aibou...'_ Ichigo slowly shook his head, gripping his hair as the words slowly faded away, but still echoed in his head. He relaxed slightly, a relieved sigh leaving his mouth.

_'And you will be the horse!'_

The words were shouted and the orange haired male could almost feel them bounce off the walls and enter his ears. Ichigo stumbled away from the mirror, his hands gripping tightly at his hair again as he stared at the mirror ''I won't become the horse!'' He shouted, his voice hoarse from misuse

_'But Aibou...' _a smirk slowly stretched over his brother's face as he leaned closer to the mirror, eyes half lid in satisfaction, obviously finding satisfaction in _'You are the horse...'_

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, clasping his hands around his ears as he tried to block the sounds. ''No! I'm still the king, I'm still the king!''

_'Admit it, Aibou...' _Even after clasping his ears, even after closing his eyes he still heard the words. He somehow… just knew what Shiro was doing. '_Ya lost Aibou...Tha only reason ya were king, is because I allowed ya too be…'_

Ichigo opened his eyes as Shiro left the mirror, his porcelain white hands were bracing against the frame as his white form pushed himself out. Shiro's smirk widened and stretched his face as he stared Ichigo dead in the eyes.

_'Yer afraid Aibou...'_ Shiro said as he walked to Ichigo, his stance relaxed as he stared at his orange haired twin, looking at the mess his brother was even if he didn't show the great pleasure it brought him.

The words which had passed Shiro's lips were true. It was the truth, no matter how he would try and deny it. He was afraid. Ichigo had always been afraid of being left behind, staying in Shiro's shadow, becoming nothing more than 'Shiro's brother'.

Even when they had been nothing more than kids, when they had believing that Santa Claus was real and that the tooth fairy existed, the fear had been born. Ichigo had slowly been pushed to the side as his father had concentrated more on his twin brother than on him. Only his mother had stayed by his side, being there for him.

She had been his, not Shiro's.

His mother, Kurosaki Masaki, had become his world. She had been the sun and he was the earth circling around her. Ichigo had started to smile again; his eyes would lighten up as his mother would come to the dojo to get him. She would always comfort him when his father 'forgot' about coming to his matches so he could help Shiro with something instead..

But Ichigo knew that all good things had to come to an end the day Shiro would notice. Their mother was his, seeing as Shiro had their father. But Shiro didn't care, he wanted their mother's attention too. Ichigo hadn't wanted to share, he was afraid that his mother would forget all about him like his father had. Ichigo and Shiro had then had a fight, ending with Ichigo missing a tooth and Shiro with a bloody nose.

They had been angry at each other for a couple of days, before they became friends again. They had then played their favorite game when Shiro had given Ichigo a riddle that would change their lives _'What's the difference between a king and his horse?' _

Ichigo hadn't known at that time, he had come with some answer which sounded right to him. One had four legs while the other had two, or one was an animal and the other a human. Shiro had just shook his head and smirked. _''The answer is instinct_'

Ichigo had been too young at that time to understand it, too young to understand the grave meaning behind the words. Shiro had let Ichigo be the king, making him the horse, doing whatever the 'king' wanted. It had been fun, but it had also been the last time they played together. Ichigo still remembered that day, it being one of the few of his most precious memories.

Their mother had died the next day.

Masaki had been walking him home from the dojo, smiling and holding his hand as they had walked down the wet road. But to Ichigo it might as well have been shining as his mother was smiling, proud about her son.

_It had then all happened to fast._

A driver had been driving too fast, ignoring the warning in the radio about the slippery road and had instead started to drive faster just to spite the radio guy. The tires had had problems of getting hold of the ground and it had resulted in the car getting out of control, crashing into them.

Ichigo only remembered being pushed to the side, the sound of tires squealing, the smell of burnt rubber and the many different colors of gray rushing by in a blur.

He had found his mother on the ground, her body facing the ground and her head tilting slightly to the side as a thin line of blood had slowly trailed down the corner of her mouth, her lifeless eyes staring blindly in Ichigo direction.

Shiro had beaten him that day, blaming him for the death of their mother. Ichigo had done nothing to stop his brother, to stop the pain but had instead accepted it all. He also blamed himself, still did to this day, and the hatefully words from his brother had sound like his own thoughts, so he had started to believe the words.

Shiro slowly walked to the body of his brother, his footsteps being the only sound in the room. His smirking looked like it was painted on as his eyes watched Ichigo's every movement. _'Ya were afraid, afraid of me… and of primitive instinct..._''

''I'm not...afraid...'' Ichigo stated weakly, his eyes faltering slightly at his brother.

_'But ya are afraid of the word... Afraid as it was something overpowering, something dangerous...' _Shiro stared Ichigo in the eyes, nose only a few inched from Ichigo's own _'something like me...'_

''I'm not afraid! You aren't scaring me! I'm the strongest! I'm the king!'' Ichigo screamed and clawed at the floor, breaking his nails.

_'But Aibou.. If yer stronger than me... Then why's mom dead?' _Ichigo's eyes widened at the true of the words. If Ichigo was stronger than Shiro, then why had his mother died when Ichigo could have protected her? _'You should have died instead of mother...' _pale fingers slowly wrapped around Ichigo's neck, gripping tightly _'You should have died instead of mother!'_

Ichigo clawed at the hand and tried to make to make Shiro let go. He stared at his brother with wide chocolate brown eyes before he placed his hands on Shiro's shoulder and pushed. But Shiro didn't move away, because Ichigo's hands pass right _through_ his twin brother. Ichigo stared wide eyed at the other male and then to his hands and to his brother again, not believing it.

_'Yer losing it Aibou...'_ Shiro whispered as he slowly walked backward to the mirror, eyes narrowing in delight at the pathetic man on the floor. _'Let's see if ya can be king again, Aibou...'_ Shiro then faded, seeping back into the mirror.

Ichigo just stared into the mirror, seeing his own pathetic image. His hand slowly trailed to his neck and rubbed the skin where Shiro's fingers had been, squeezing it. He had felt the cold skin against his own, felt each finger put pressure. Ichigo slowly stood up, his limbs shaking after the great shock of almost getting killed, and walked to the mirror.

He stared himself in the eyes, a flash of Shiro appeared for a second, before it was gone again. The sound of the mirror breaking sounded through the room, each shard clinging softly to his skin before as they felt to the floor. A dripping noise joined the small shard of glassed, the red color of blood slowly dripped down and forming small rivers.

The pain didn't register in Ichigo's mind, not the sudden cold from the open door nor the hand trying to oull his sudden slack hand away from the broken mirror. Ichigo just stared blankly at the blood mixed between the glasses. His eyes stayed at the small reflections in the glass, showing the reflection of him before flashing to Shiro again. _'Ya can never run from me...'_

So even his reflection had betrayed him?

A hand was leading him away from the bathroom, from Shiro. His feet walked slowly over the floor, not caring about being found, after having screamed at a mirror and then smashing it. Almost every ounce of feelings had been sucked out, leaving him with the feeling of emptiness

His younger sisters were scared of him, scared of the person he was on the outer shell, not knowing that their scared looks were like a knife to the heart. The frightened eyes, the shaking of their bodies had killed Ichigo inside, almost as bad as his mother's dead. He blamed himself as he blamed himself for his mother's death.

A voice was speaking to him as fingers touching the cuts on his knuckles before touching the marks on his neck. The thought of it being Shiro flashed through his mind and he gripped the prodding hand with his injured one. He gripping so tightly that his knuckles became white, making the scars stand out.

''-Go... Chigo... Ichigo'' His father, Isshin said as he pried the fingers off his hand, staring Ichigo in the eyes with... Was that worry? Ichigo shook his head slightly, not believing that the man actually had feelings for him ''Are you okay Ichigo?

''I'm fine'' passed Ichigo's mouth without him taking notice, staring at the worried eyes of his father, still not believing. ''I'm fine''

_It was empty words._

Isshin sighed before he stood up slightly, gathering a couple of items. ''If only you behaved like your brother Shiro...''

The second those words had passed his father's- Isshin's mouth he stood up and walked up the steps to his room, walking just out of reach from Isshin's hands. ''I'm not Shiro...'' he growled before he entered his own room.

* * *

The next couple of days passed in a blur, each melting into each other making nothing standing out. He woke up, changed clothes, went to school, went home and slept, only for it to repeat the next day.

The sky was the same baby blue, the clouds slowly crawling away with the wind, sometimes hiding the sun from being seen. The teacher was talking, telling the students about some author who had written the little mermaid and the life he had lived before he became famous. Ichigo didn't care; nothing at school interested him anymore.

The life in Shiro's shadow had left Ichigo all cold and tired, both emotionally and mentally. The only times Ichigo actually lived, actually had life in his eyes, was when he was beating people. The feeling of his fist hitting flesh, the feeling of blood, and the fear in their eyes as he beat them awakened Ichigo, made his body sing.

But he knew that even at fighting, at martial arts, Shiro was better. The high he usually got after every time he fought was slowly fading away, leaving faster and leaving the feeling of being empty behind.

He might as well call himself hollow, like an empty shell.

The bell rang and chairs scraped against the floor as every student ran out from the classroom, leaving for the cafeteria. Ichigo just sat back and continuing to stare out of the window. A few students had stayed behind, one of them being his brother.

His brother was as normally surrounded by his friends. But they didn't talk about the weather or some hot girl, but rather gave each other threats, flying fists and talked crudely to each other. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed softly. When he opened his eyes again something yellow was in his face.

Ichigo blinked his eyes as he looked at the blonde hair, turning his head softly as he waited for the face to appear. The face faced him, and the first thing Ichigo noticed was the teeth, literally filling the whole face, like a row of keys on a piano. ''Yo! My name's Shinji, yers?''

Ichigo stared, not believing it. The guy must have been dared to talk with Ichigo, else he wouldn't have come to Ichigo, but instead gone to his brother. Better answer and be done with it. ''Ichigo.'' He stated before turning back to the window.

He heard the chair creak, pushing away from the table, he had left. So imagine Ichigo's surprise when the guys face appeared in front of his face again ''Oi, Wanna show me 'round?''

Ichigo glared at the guy, Shinji. He glared for a few seconds until he heard the familiar steps of his brother coming toward them. Ichigo closed his eyes and knew what would happen as it wasn't normal that anyone would say no to Shiro.

'''ey, Yer new here?'' Ichigo could hear the smirk in his brother's voice.

''Yeah, and yer…?'' Shinji's voice sounded bored, as if he actually didn't know who the albino were.

''Ma name 's Shiro. Yers?''

Ichigo just sat and listened to it, his eyes staring toward the window again, the reflection of Shinji and Shiro was there. It showed Ichigo how Shiro was standing behind him, talking with Shinji. How Shinji was frowning to Shiro, his teeth still visible.

''Hirako Shinji. New here''

Ichigo watched how the smirk on Shiro's face enlarged, how his eyes slowly closed and opened again.

Suddenly, the image of Shiro was in the window, the black sclera there _'Yer losing again Aibou...' _the image purred beforedisappeared again.

''Want me to show you 'round then? Got nothin' ta do''

Ichigo closed his eyes and waited, waited for the familiar... ''No'' Yes...

Wait, what?

Ichigo's eyes snapped to Shinji, to see the glance Shinji gave to him before turning to Shiro again ''I'm sur' ya can miss one friend.''

A growl was heard before his brother walked away; a glare was sent his way, if glares could kill...

''Why did you do that? Why didn't you become friends with Shiro?'' Many different questions coursed around in his head, but the one with stood out the most was _Why me?_

Shinji just leaned back in his chair and smirked, his eyes shining with mirth. ''If I wanted to be friends with yer brother, then I woulda gone to him, and not you.''

Ichigo just stared before the smallest smile appeared on his face, his face for one with no scowl or frown. ''Thank you...'' was whispered before the bell rang again, students filling in, chairs scrapping back and books slammed onto the table. Their teacher walked in and the lesson began.

* * *

Eeehm… yeah, this was one of my old brain children, where I had absolutely nothing planned ahead, and it slowly grew a mind on its own xD I had first posted this on my former account, but I have moved to this one, and I have read the story through, changed some stuff and spelling mistakes, and might add something more that I didn't have in it before

I hope you liked this chapter and I'm looking forward to hear your thoughts on this one! :D I'll soon update Turkish Delight ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel:** The Dying Light in the Glowing Shadow.

**Warning:** Blood. Evil Shiro. Slightly insane Ichigo. Non-con might happen later on

**Pairing:** ShiroxIchigo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

* * *

A couple of weeks passed, and for once the sun shined for Ichigo, he could actually felt the sun's warmth on his skin, actually _heard_ the birds sing. It was like he had lived in a cocoon in all of those years, like he had been empty within. A small smile graced Ichigo's lips as he slowly walked to the school and was for once relaxed as he walked the short distance.

As the red-head entered the classroom he looked around, searching for the now familiar bob of blond hair, but ended up with not finding it. His mode feel, but it was short lived before he perked up. _Maybe he slept in late, he had a habit of doing that whenever he had played games the day before._ The teacher entered after him, took a glance at his form before scoffing and walked to her table ''If you would please be so kind to sit down, Kurosaki-kun, so I can begin the lesson.''

Ichigo nodded and before he dragged his feet to his table, all the while ignoring the snickers coming from his classmates. As he sat down the teacher coughed softly to gain the students' attention ''Ok students, I have some news before the lesson starts'' She announced as she glanced around the class.

Ichigo mostly listened with one ear as he looked outside the window and waited to see the running form of his only form. The lesson had started a few minutes ago but there was still no sign of the piano smile he had gotten to know the last few weeks. It was Friday now. Maybe he was skipping class?

''Hirako Shinji has switched school''

Wait what?

It was as if Ichigo's world crashed down around his ears, cracking under the pressure of the words. He could almost hear the cracks, the falling shards sounding a lot likethe broken glass pieces which had fallen from the broken mirror. _'He left because of you...'_ Shiro softly whispered into his ear, tickling the small strands. Shiro's cold porcelain hand rested lightly on his shoulder and his mouth whispering into a tanned ear _'If only you hadn't become his friend...Then he would probably still be here…'_

Ichigo placed his hands on his ears and almost slammed his head into the table just to get rid of hated voice. The teacher's voice was muffled for some reasons, as if she was under water and out of reach. Or maybe it was Ichigo who was drowning in his brother's shadow.

A chuckle sounded beside his head before he felt Shiro's hands on top of his, the nails covered in black nail polish. _'Let me drown you, Ichigo... Let the new king relax his tired horse...' _Ichigo's eyes slowly lost their focus before he closed them, letting his hands fall from around his ears to the table. He was giving up. What did it matter anyway? No one wanted or needed him anyway. He knew that it wasn't Shiro, his brother, who was behind him. His brother was sitting somewhere behind him. But at least this Shiro was looking at him and talking with him, telling him the truth.

Shiro took Ichigo's tanned hand and slowly pulled him up, Ichigo followed the wordless order without fighting back like he would have done before.

''What are you doing Kurosaki-kun?" The teacher called over her shoulder as she finished writing the last sentence she needed on the blackboard. "Would you be so kind to sit down again and continue taking notes?"

Shiro's amber eyes lightened with hate as he turned his gaze toward the teacher, hate rolling off of his figure as waves and made Ichigo twitched in fear. Shiro turned to Ichigo before he smirked as he placed a finger underneath Ichigo's chin. _"Shut her up, Ichigo…." _He purred out as he stared into Ichigo's bland coffee brown eyes. _"I wanna see her bleed"_

Ichigo nodded mechanically before he turned his gaze towards the teacher, his footsteps silent as he stalked towards the teacher who ignored the student as she had her back towards the class again. It was only when the orange-haired student was halfway that she turned around and jumped slightly in surprise.

"Kurosaki-kun, return to your seat or I'll have to send you to the principal." Her words went unheard as Ichigo continued to stalk towards her, his intent clear in his cold eyes which were shining with a cold yellow glow.

Shiro laughed at the teacher, taking glee at the pathetic state she was in and her fragile mind. He leaned over to Ichigo's ear, his feet barely touching the ground, as he whispered '_Why are you hesitating? You are going against your orders, Ichigo…'_

That was enough to spur Ichigo into movement and hit the teacher, the feel of her nose breaking underneath his hand. The nose immediately began bleeding a steady stream as the teacher screamed in pain. The dark-haired woman took a step back before she crumbling to the ground, holding her nose as the tears and blood mixed.

Shiro chuckled darkly as he went to the teacher and touched the fresh blood on the teachers upper lip. She shuddered at his touch, but he didn't take note of it as he rubbed it between his fingers _'Such a lovely color, ain't it, Horse?'_ Ichigo didn't give an answer as he stared at Shiro. The white being smirked as he slowly went to Ichigo and caressed his cheek, smearing it with the blood and leaving red fingerprints. _'Have I finally been able to break you, Aibou? Was a friend leaving you all it took to do it?'_

All of the remaining students stared at the orange haired boy in surprise and shock. They couldn't understand what had suddenly brought the aggressive action forth in the usual silent male. Nothing had truly happened to warrant such a motion, and the day had been as any other. So the numerous questions could be summed up with a _why did he do it?_

They all stilled as bloody fingerprints suddenly appeared on his cheek, as if someone was caressing his then walked out of the class with heavy steps, as if they weighted a ton.

Some of the students, mostly girls, flocked around the fallen teacher and tried to do their best at stopping the blood flow. One of them, a dark-haired girl, shouted at some of the boys to find another teacher or the nurse. It wouldn't do for them to move the shocked teacher yet. As she returned to her teacher and got her on a chair, she couldn't stop herself from grumbling, cursing after Ichigo underneath her breath and wonder how the sweet little boy had become the man he was now.

* * *

Ichigo stumbled on the walk home as he tried to remember what had happened and why he had suddenly lashed out after the teacher. She hadn't done anything wrong; she had even been polite unlike the rest of the teaching staff. Shiro had somehow disappeared after he had left the classroom, parting with his usually comment, hinting that it was all Ichigo's fault, and not his. But Ichigo knew that it wasn't true, seeing as Shiro loved blood like any child loved ice cream. But why had Shiro wanted to see blood at that moment?

'_She tried to stop ya from fulfill the order I gave ya...'_

The door to the house was unlocked when he finally reached home. The light in the clinic was on, signifying the presence of his father being home. Ichigo walked inside, closed the door after himself and removed his shoes. He mechanically walked up the steps, winching as he felt like someone was tugging his thoughts away.

Shiro had returned and was calling him

He placed his bag by the desk as he passed it and placed his summer jacket on the back of his chair. The tugging became harder, slowly giving Ichigo a pounding headache. It was as if someone stood outside his head with a hammer and continued to mercilessly hammer his skull with it.

Ichigo knew the reason behind the pounding, the orange haired scoffed; there was always a reason behind the tugging sensation. Shiro wanted to talk. About what or why he didn't know, but he had to follow the order,

He placed himself on the bed and tried to fight the tugging sensation, just so he didn't give up completely. But it got harder and he almost wanted to crumble into himself at the pounding in his head, his body twitching every time he felt his head pound. He finally gave up as he felt eyes tingle.

The tall buildings of his inner would wasn't standing up, but was instead laying on its side, the sky falling downwards into the endless abyss. It had been created this way to suit Shiro's taste. He crunched down and felt the slightly damp construction underneath his fingers. He didn't know that it could rain in this world.

"_Yer surprised, ain't ya?" _Shiro appeared from behind Ichigo, dressed in the same school clothes as Ichigo was. The only difference between them was the color scheme. Ichgio had the usually colors, whereas Shiro's was a mix of black with a white belt. _"Did ya know, that when yer sad it rains in here?" _Shiro softly grasped Ichigo's chin and lifted it up, making Ichigo stand on the tip of his toes. _'You have been a bad boy today, Ichigo...'_ The words echoed in his mind.

Shiro's voice sounded so different here than in the world where Ichigo came from. In the real world, Ichigo's world, he sounded exactly like Shiro, same pitch, same way of talking and same arrogance. But in this world, his mind, Shiro's voice pitch was both deep and high, sounding watery and echoed around him. It scared him and he had to stop himself from shaking in fear.

The sudden feeling of the cracking building underneath his body woke him up again, along with the terrible pain spreading like firework through his body. Shiro smirked down at him. His grin was sardonic and promised a world of hurt for Ichigo.

_'Tell me why you have been a bad boy, Ichigo...'_ Shiro asked softly as he leaned closer to Ichigo's face. The white male's breath was cold against Ichigo's heating skin. Ichigo couldn't breathe; he clawed at the hand around his neck. _"Oops, My bad" _He let go with a chuckle, his hands still resting around the tanned neck, but softly caressing it this time. "_C'mon… tell me"_

Ichigo tried to calm down as he stared at Shiro's golden eyes, surrounded by a charcoal black mass. "Because I… didn't give you enough…'' He couched slightly; his throat hurt "…blood?" Ichigo finished as fast as he could, his breath hitching as the grip around his neck tightened again.

_'Bin~go my little Horse... Do I need you to show who's the stronger?... ' _Shiro's other hand caressed the back of his head before he pulled it away. It was covered in blood. When had he bled? His body still hurt, so he couldn't locate where he probably hurt compared to where he probably just got bruises. Shiro bought the hand to his mouth, giving one of his fingers a lick before a shudder of pure delight went through his slender frame.

The orange head shook his head wildly from side to side. Ichigo winching as he remembered the last mental beating he had gotten. It was good that he got the beating in his inner world; the scars on his body would disappear the moment he returned to the real world. But the downside was that he would still be able to feel the pain as if Shiro had beaten his real body.

He whimpered and closed his eyes tightly hoping that Shiro would listen to his silent pleads, leaving him alone or at least; pain free.

_'How can I follow your pleads when you are inviting me so lovely…'_

Ichigo felt the familiar tingle of tears from behind his eyelids as the pain increased. He screamed as Shiro somehow pulled a sword out of the thin air and began cutting him everywhere. The laugh and the pain scared Ichigo more than the thought of death. The thought of dying seemed more and more inviting the longer Shiro cut him.

His throat soon became raw from screaming, hurting every time he tried to talk. trying to plead for Shiro to stop. Shiro obviously took pleasure in the pain filled screams, grinning every time he hit the now sore skin of Ichigo.

When Shiro was finally sated and the blood was covering him as second skin he stopped. A content smirk was on Shiro's lips as he licked the blood from his knuckles, grinning at the whimpering mess in front of him. _'Next time I give an order you will...?'_

"Complete… you order... No matter what…'' came the hoarse answer, pain laced with the words as they was muttered. Shiro grinned as he softly caressed Ichigo's blood covered check, softly rubbing the injured male's lower lip with his thump, smearing the blood so the lips stood out.

_'I love it when ya look like this... Broken, lifeless and mine...'_

Ichigo took a shuddering breath and felt as if a rock sat on his chest, weighting him down and trying to drown him along with Shiro's ringing laugh. He closed his coffee brown eyes before his body rattled as if someone was trying to wake him up. Ichigo gasped as he felt his broken bones grind against each other.

_'Aww... There's someone spoiling our fun, dear Aibou...'_ Ichigo could feel the smirk on his brother's face _'Maybe I should kill my other self someday...' _Shiro purred. Ichigo's fingers twitched, but his gaze stayed in the same, pained expression. Shiro's face appeared in front of him, his light amber eyes almost glowing as he shadowed over Ichigo, blocking the sun which did not existing in this world. _'You don't want that, Aibou? You don't want to see his pale skin be tainted by his delicious blood? Don't you want the canvas for once to be colorful?'_

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. He was getting dizzy; the blackness slowly covered his vision and telling him that he was close to fainting. He took another deep breath, feeling something poke him inside of him; He probably had one of his rib broken.

The shaking came again, more violent this time compared to before . It hurt, Ichigo wished to any deity that whoever it was would stop, soon. He didn't want to hurt anyone, cause if the choice stood between Shiro and his family, he would have to choose Shiro. Shiro knew that too, seeing as he grinned the moment he finished that thought.

Ichigo slowly felt as light as a feather, the telltale sign that he was awakening.

'_Remember king…' _Shiro's voice slowly got weaker, like he was disappearing, but none-the-less mocking. _'I'm watching you… disobey me and you'll see what happens…'_ Ichigo shuddered as he felt something caressing his cheek, the feeling cold and brought fear to his heart.

Ichigo slowly opened his weary eyes, wincing as he tried to pull himself up only to fall back onto the soft madress. He panted, his chest hurt, his head hurt, his back hurt; everything hurt. He blinked a few times before he glanced at the one who had woken him up, only to scamble away with a terror-filled scream

Shiro stood in front of him.

Ichigo backed away, pushing his body against the corner, shielding his face as he stared with wide eyes at his brother. He had never wished to fall through his window like he did now. Had Shiro come to the real world only to torture him more? To inflict more pain, but ones which wouldn't disappear the moment he left his mind? Had he already disobey an order? Ichigo mentally went through everything that had happened, and could find nothing that indicated that he had disobeyed an order.

"Yer ok, Ichigo?" Shiro's voice didn't hold usual killer intent when he teased him, asking about Ichigo's health when he knew perfectly well how he felt. It must have been a test, to see if he would lower his guards at the first sign of help.

''I-I'm fine'' Ichigo stuttered helplessly. He tried to relax his tense muscles, but they still remained tight.

''Ya were screaming, the old man told 'e to check on ya.'' Shiro said as straightened his back again, his hands returning to his pockets. A weird feeling was nagged him in the back of his mind. IT was as if he could see Ichigo, but covered in blood and cuts on the side of a weird blue building, his brown eyes staring fearfully at him. He could almost feel the lingering clinginess from blood on his hands, but the feeling has only appeared the moment he had shook Ichigo awake.

But he had hated his brother at that moment, no matter how many years passed, the want; the _need_ to hurt his older brother only grew more and more. The sweet taste of revenge would soon be his… but for some weird reason the felling had slowly disappeared as time passed, as if _something_ had taken the desire and made it his or hers own. Now, he only wanted to tease Ichigo and make his life a living hell.

"I-I'm fine…" Ichigo trailed off, but Shiro knew what his orange haired twin wished, no, _b__egged_ for.

He was silently pleading Shiro to leave.

It wouldn't be good to do anything now. His father was becoming aware of Ichigo and his….

_episodes_, for a better word. He would sometimes scream suddenly, and it had them all freaked out. He would wait, until his father slowly forgot about Ichigo's fits and begin to ignore Ichigo again. That would be the moment he would react, but until then, he would have to play along

The sound of the door closing echoed in the almost bare room. Ichigo slowly relaxed after he was sure that Shiro was far away and wouldn't return to berate him for dismissing him. The thought of Shiro, who had been here, to actually have been his brother, had briefly appeared in his mind, but he immediately pushed it aside. He knew the truth, it had been his Shiro.

Ichigo slowly leaned against the wall as he tried to slow his rapidly beating heart. His poor heart was beating like a caught wild bird who was trying to break the glass around it, but also injuring itself at the same time.

* * *

**AN**

And so chapter 2 is out! :D I know I said I would update Turkish Delight, but it will happen!

And to those who has reviewed the last chapter, Thank you very much! You do not know how giddy I become whenever I see that I have gotten a review!


End file.
